Growing Romance
by Baby Wafflez
Summary: What happens when Sakura has no where to go, and Kakashi forces her to stay with him? She has no other choice since she has no where left. What will grow? How will this strange set up work out? Rated M for soon coming chapters. Kaka x Saku
1. Chapter 1

The rain was coming down hard, and despite Sakura's attempts to find somewhere to stay, no one would take her in or rent her a room on such short notice. The pinkette wandered around aimlessly for what seemed like hours, just looking for somewhere to at least relax and collect her thoughts of what she was going to do next. After what was apparently 2 hours, Sakura found herself standing infront of the monument that was acted as a memorial stone for all the shinobi and kunoichi who were killed in action.

Sakura was already 19 years old, and by this time, her hair grew down to her mid back. Her parents died when she was 17, and their names were carefully carved in the stone, in the spot that she memorized after looking at it several times a day.

Sakura must have been standing in front of that stone for an hour before she felt a familiar presence over her shoulder. One that could only be her old sensei's mysterious aura.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei.." Sakura said dully, peering over her shoulder at the familiar masked face.

"What brings you here at such an hour? and even in the pouring rain." Kakashi responded, his hands in his pockets, as where they usually were when he wasnt reading his favorite Icha Icha book.

Sakura stayed silent. How was she to tell her old sensei that her old appartment building burned down, and that she had no where else to stay. She didnt want his pity. She didnt _need _his pity. She was a strong, independent woman and she could handle a situation like this by herself. She asked her dear friend Ino if she could stay with her, but her house was getting rennovated and she was staying with her grandmother, Sasuke was busy trying to rebuild what was left of his clan's home, and she would've asked Naruto but he was just too...energetic for her. How was she supposed to tell Kakashi that literally this stone was the only place she could feel at home, with her parents.

"Just decided to take a stroll." She lied with a fae smile plastered on her face.

Kakashi thought about what she said for a moment. "...during a storm..?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Here, let me walk you home. You're gonna get sick Sakura."

"No no no, its okay sensei. I really dont feel like going home right now." She said while waving her hands side-to-side, showing that she really didnt want to go home.

But it seemed that Kakashi didnt accept that answer, for he scooped her up in a bridal style and began walking towards the village. Sakura was so surprised by this action, that it took her a minute to realise what was happening.

"Now tell me where you live, and I'm not putting you down until you're home." Kakashi stated with his signiture eye crinkle.

Sakura squirmed and thrashed but her efforts were fruitless. There was no way that she would be able to get out of the Copy Ninja's iron grip. He was carrying her for at least 3 minutes before Saura let out a sigh, seeing as how there was no way around telling him the truth. Her head lowered, and her arms crossed across her chest, showing how she was dis-satisfied.

"I dont have a home anymore. The building caught fire and burned to the ground." The pinkette stated, looking away from him since she didnt want to see any sort of look of pity in his eye.

Kakashi thought about what she said for a moment, weighing out his options in his head. He could just leave her there so she could figure out what to do on her own, but there was no way he would let his favorite student stay out in this storm. He could let her stay at his appartment, but there was no way getting around the fact that she might feel a bit weirded out by staying with her former sensei.

"Then its decided! Your staying with me until you find a new appartment!" Kakashi chirped as he carried her towards his appartment building.

"W-what?" was all Sakura was able to say before Kakashi sped up towards his appartment, desperate to get Sakura out of the rain so she wouldnt get sick.

After about a minute, they arrived in front of Kakashi's appartment door. He unlocked it and carried her inside, sitting her on the couch, then closed the door behind them. He proceeded to hand her a large towel and a mug of coffee that he made before he left. Sakura was thoroughly surprised at how..clean..his place was. She assumed that he was a messy ninja who just grabbed what he needed and left for the day. She never assumed he actually spent time keeping his appartment neat.

"The guest bedroom is across the hall from mine, and the bathroom is right next to the guest room. Go help yourself to a shower to warm up and I'll cook us up something to eat. And I wont take no for an answer." Kakashi stated with his usual eye crinkle. Sakura didnt object since, even if she did, he still would make her live with him. She knew her old sensei was still the same stubborn man, so she might as well save some time by not objecting. She had no where else to go anyway.

Sakura just nodded and set off towards the bathroom. She really didnt want to get sick, so the first thing she planned to do was strip of her cold, wet clothes and take a shower. She turned on the water, stripped herself of her clothes and put it in the laundry hamper which was conveniently placed next to the sink, and stepped into the soothing warm water that she was so desperately waiting for.

Sakura emerged from the shower about 10 minutes later, feeling relaxed and clean. Then dried herself off. She noticed something on the sink that wasnt there before she went into the shower. It appeared to be one of kakashi's black t-shirts, which was pretty much a dress on her, and a pair of grey shorts, that were so big on her that she tied the drawstring as tight as possible, and even then it still sagged a little bit off her hip. Over the past few years, Sakura's figure deffinitely filled out. She no longer was just a stick. Now she had curves, which she enjoyed very much. Her breasts were in between a B and C cup, had a flat stomach, a nice round bottom, and long slender legs. She liked her body.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, a wonderful aroma filled her nose, and she folled it back to the kitchen, which served as a dinning room too, since it was large and even had a 4-seated table in the middle. The table was decorated with what looked to be mixed rice and chicken. It smelled delightful. Kakashi was next to the fridge, pouring her and himself a glass a water before setting it on the table and sitting down, motioning for Sakura to join him in the chair in front of him.

Sakura didnt hesitate and sat down in front of him, eagerly awaiting to try the food, when Kakashi spoke.

"Your staying here with me until your able to find a new appartment, okay? No objections." He stated firmly. As he spoke to her, his eyes couldnt help but wander around her new form. He was only used to the 12 year old little girl who cried often and always followed Sasuke around like a lost puppy. He couldnt see it before when they were in the rain, but now that they had light, he could see that she was a fully grown woman. No doubt that he thought she became very sexy and beautiful during the time that he hasnt seen her. A small blush crept along his cheek and he thanked god that she wouldnt see because of his mask.

Sakura merely nodded as she dug into her food. Its been a while since she enjoyed a home-cooked meal, since she rarely had time to cook. Some time had passed and they finished their meals and decided it was time to turn it in for the night.

They both went down the hall and into their seperate rooms. Sakura had no other clothes to change into, so she decided to sleep in the clothes he gave her. Sakura laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering how this strange set up was going to work. She was still partially in shock by all that had happened, but she truely had no other choice. It wasnt long before Sakura drifted off to sleep.

**Next Morning (7:30am)**

Kakashi awoke to the small subtle sound of coughing, and immediately arose out of bed. He had always been a light sleeper, and awoke to the faintest of sounds. He figured he knew what that sound meant, but he hoped he was wrong. He followed the coughing to across the hall to Sakura's room, and knocked lightly on the door before entering.

Sakura was laying in bed, covered in a very thin layer of sweat, and her faced was flushed pink. There was no doubt about it. She was sick. Kakashi sat on the edge of her bed and gently put his hand on her forehead, feeling her temperature. She seemed to have a fever.

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open at the feeling of a cool, large hand on her forehead. When she saw who it was, her eyes shot open. The first thing she saw was a shirtless Copy Ninja. She knew that a lot of guys slept shirtless and in just shorts, but she didnt expect her sensei to be one of those kind of guys. Her eyes couldnt help but trail around his perfectly toned body. Deffinitely the body of a shinobi. She wanted to reach up so badly and just feel his abs or muscles..he was so sexy..

Sakura soon realised what sort of thoughts she was having as her flushed cheeks soon grew a darker shade, and Sakura shot up to a sitting position to shake the thoughts from her head. Bad idea.

The sudden movement caused her already weakened body to feel dizzy, and she swayed towards the edge of the bed by accident, about to fall off. It wasnt until she felt a stong, muscular arm reach across her chest, right there to catch her. Sakura's eyes widened, as she felt his arm pressing against her breasts.

Kakashi noticed by her reaction what had happened, and his cheeks flushed as he brought her back up and laid her back down onto the bed. He looked down at her and saw her flushed cheeks, milky white skin that glistened with the small sheen of sweat, and her plump, pink lips lightly parted. Kakashi immediately looked away, already feeling himself get aroused.

"I-I'm sorry, you were coughing so I came into check on you." Didnt mean to surprise you." He said nervously, his eyes still averted. "I-I'll just go now and get you some medicine" He stated as he stood up and was about to walk towards the door, when Sakura caught him by the wrist. She didnt want to be alone when she was sick. Her mother used to always be by her bedside when she was sick, and ever since she passed, she felt so alone without her during these times.

Kakashi looked back at the pinkette, then at the delicate hand he used to grasp his wrist. Her eyes looked so deperate to keep him there with her, and Kakashi had no choice but to sit back down on the bed next to her, where he was before.

"Dont..leave me alone.." She said weakly, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, that Kakashi found strangely alluring. He just couldnt help himself. She was just too damn beautiful for him to ignore. Kakashi used one hand to cup the bottom of her chin as he slowly inched his face closer to hers, getting so close that he could feel Sakura's hot breath on his lips. He just couldnt seem to control his movements at this point.

(end of **chapter** 1)

**Authors Note:**

**I Hope all you readers enjoyed my first chapter! I really enjoyed writing it and the second chapter will come out soon! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! I loved reading your reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. This is my first story ever! So I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing, and i should be able to update at least once a week! Your reviews reallyyy inspire me to keep writing and without them, the story would probably progress a little slower since i wouldnt have inspiration to write, so keep reading and reviewing please! I am very greatful for them! **

**::I dont own Naruto::**

_"Dont..leave me alone.." She said weakly, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, that Kakashi found strangely alluring. He just couldnt help himself. She was just too damn beautiful for him to ignore. Kakashi used one hand to cup the bottom of her chin as he slowly inched his face closer to hers, getting so close that he could feel Sakura's hot breath on his lips. He just couldnt seem to control his movements at this point._

Kakashi's body felt hot and uncontrolable, but there was just a small part of his mind telling him that this was absolutely and undoubtly wrong. But at the same time it just felt so delicously right. The copy ninja snaked his hand underneath her shirt, or technically _his_ shirt since she was wearing his clothes at the moment, and let his hand cup her left breast ever so slightly, loving the feeling of her smooth and silky skin. As he did this, he inched his face mere centimeters from hers, and lightly brushed his masked lips against hers, feeling the heat from her breath and he could smell the very faint scent of strawberries on her flushed pink skin. That scent of hers just made him go wild... He wanted to devour her and ravish her body, but it was just too wrong, and this was all he had enough courage for.

He was shaking, trying to restrain himself, then pulled away. He couldnt take advantage of his student..no..his _former_ student. Sakura didnt seem to realise what was currently going on, and her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she drifted off to a fever induced slumber. Kakashi thanked whatever being that was watching over him that she didnt seem to realise his actions that happened on impulse.

Kakashi covered his lower half of his face with his hand, even though the mask was still on. He couldnt believe what he just did. It was only a mere kiss, but it was a mere kiss between a 19 year old girl, no.._woman, _and a 35 year old man, who were once student and sensei. he just couldnt find a way in his mind to make the situation seem even slightly okay.

Carefully, trying not to wake the little pinkette up from her fever-induced slumber, Kakashi slowly pryed her delicate fingers from around his wrist so he could get up and get out of the room before he did anything else more rash. He slowly rose up from the bed, and walked out of the room, shutting the door carefully behind him so it wouldnt make a sound. Kakashi then walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it, trying to clear his mind of all his dirty thoughts that he was having of him and the pink haired beauty sleeping in his guest room.

Kakashi looked over at the Itcha Itcha book that he absolutely loved sitting on the coffee table in front of him, but he couldnt bring himself to even touch the book, because it would only bring even dirtier thoughts into his head and make him crave the delicious body of a certain person, wanting to take her for himself and make her 100% his.

"I must be out of my damn mind..." he mumbled to himself as he tried to calm down the arousal in his pants, only to end up dozing off in the process.

**2 Hours Later**

Sakura slowly stirred awake from her fever induced slumber. Her first instinct was to look around, and the first thing she noticed was that she was alone. Sakura looked over at the clock and it was already 9:45am. She couldnt really remember what happened before she went to bed the night before, but she knew she ended up getting sick. Her body was still pretty weak but at least she wasnt sick enough for her body to force her to stay in bed. It had been quite a while since she actually slept in so late, since she usually woke up around 6am.

Sakura groglily arose from the bed, fixing her clothes a little to make sure everything was covered, then walked out of the room, since she didnt really plan on being bed-ridden all day. The first thing she saw was Kakashi in the kitchen, and he appeared to be making breakfast. Of course, being a ninja and all, as soon as Sakura appeared in the room, he noticed and turned towards her.

"How are you feeling now?" He tried to ask casually, trying not to give away that something happened between them earlier, because that was just an awkward conversation waiting to happen.

"Still pretty weak, but at least I dont feel like staying in bed all day." She replied with a slight smile on her face.

Kakashi just nodded and turned to what he was cooking, which was pancakes. He didnt want to look her in the eyes right now, since the only thing he could think about was how she looked earlier this morning. Especially how..sexy she looked... Her skin was still a little flushed and the small sheen of sweat was gone now that her skin cooled down a bit, but her clothes being slightly wrinkled, her skin still the slightest shade of pink, and her hair a little messy was just too much for him.

"Take a seat and i'll give you some breakfast." He told her without even glancing back at her as he continued his cooking.

Sakura just pouted a bit and walked over to him, putting her hand gently on his arm. "Cant I help a bit?" She asked curiously, looking up at him with her big emerald green eyes and batting her thick, luscious eyelashes.

Kakashi couldnt help a small blush cross his cheeks, and he just gently grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, pulled out a chair, forced her to sit at the table, and pushed the chair back in, giving her an obvious answer that he didnt want her help. Sakura let out a small ''hmph'' of dissatisfaction and just waited for him to finish cooking before continuing to talk.

after a few minutes, the table was filled with juice, pancakes, fruit and milk, and Sakura's stomach couldnt help but let out a small growl at the scrumptious table set up. She immediately helped herself to some juice and pancakes, while Kakashi took a seat at the chair across from her. His eyes still never met hers, but Sakura didnt notice, as she was too engrossed in her food.

"I talked to Tsunade-sama and she agreed to give me her credit card to buy you some clothes and other things you need since I'm guessing all of your belongings were destroyed in the fire, and Tsunade-sama doesnt want her dear little apprentice to go without all the necessary things a girl needs." Kakashi noted while removing his nmask just quick enough to eat a strawberry, but too quick for Sakura to be able to see what his face looked like underneath the mask.

Sakura just nodded at everything he said, since she knew better than to go against Tsunade-sama, since she would strike her with her iron fist for talking back to her. Sakura shuddered at the scary thought. She especially didnt want to piss off her mentor if she already had her morning bottle of sake.

Time passed and breakfast soon ended without much communication, and Sakura figured she would just stay in the clothes she was wearing for when they go shopping, since she didnt have much of a choice. She figured she would change into the first thing she bought anyway. Around 11am they left the house and headed toward the town center where most of the different stores were located. It didnt take long for them to find one store that Sakura liked and headed inside.

"Just give me the card and I'll go in by myself." Sakura stated then reached for the card, only to have Kakashi pull it back over his head and out of her reach.

"Uh-uh" Kakashi reprimanded while wagging his finger from side to side. "I dont trust you with an unlimited supply of money." Kakashi joked as he turned her around and pushed her towards a rack of clothes. "Now go pick some stuff out, i'm sure you know your size."

**30 minutes later**

With a few trips to the dressing room, Sakura finally finished, holding 4 dresses, 5 blouses, 4 pairs of jeans, 4 pairs of other pants/leggings, 4 pairs of shoes, 4 cardigans, 3 jackets, a bunch of undergarments, and 3 kunoichi uniforms, totaling out to a quite large amount of $624. Sakura just smiled gleefully at Kakashi, who just scratched the back of his head nervously.

"S-Sakura..dont you think thats a little much? Tsunade might have my head for this. She just thought you needed the essentials.." Kakashi said as he looked at the bill and unwillingly handed the cashier the card.

"Well... all my stuff was destroyed so I _need_ this stuff!" She joked, enjoying this little shopping spree that she hadnt had in such a long time.

Their little shopping spree together lasted for about another half an hour, as they searched for other things that Sakura would probably need while living with him. It was not long before they were back at home, and the first thing Sakura did was plop onto the couch, letting Kakashi bring the 7 bags into the appartment by himself, but he didnt really seem to mind, since he was just glad that they were finally back home, and he could relax.

"Damn..how much stuff could you possibly get that is so heavy?" Kakashi stated, with a small hint of annoyance in his voice, as he casually crouched down on the floor where he dropped her bags and searched through them, just to see what sort of stuff she bought. Sakura didnt really care, until she saw that the bag he was reaching for was the bag carrying all her..undergarments and such.

"No not that bag!" She shouted, diving over the couch and tackling Kakashi down before he was able to reach the bag. They landed together on the floor with a thud, and it took Kakashi a second to realize what just happened. He was glad that he didnt crush her with his own body weight and he was able to break her fall. He just stayed laying on the ground where he was, with a pink haired woman on top of him, waiting patiently for her to get her wind back so she could push herself up and off of him so he could get up as well.

"s-sorry, that was just a private bag." Sakura stated nervously, using her arms to push herself up so she was hovering over Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up at her face, but then his eyes quickly averted, realizing that in the position they were in, he could see perfectly down her shirt, and he was fairly certain that she was not wearing a bra, since the only one she had was soaking wet in the hamper in the bathroom, and he could even see the two pink nubs that topped off her perfectly perky C-cup breasts. The first thing that he did without realizing was lick his lips, just wanting to eat her up like a wild wolf praying on a helpless little pink rabbit. Kakashi could even once again smell the faint, yet intoxicating scent of hers, that smelled quite similar to the scent of juicy ripe strawberries, and that also made him go wild only hours earlier. Oh..how he wanted to just wrap his arms around her waist and take her right there and then like the vulnerable pray that she was, but she was just too innocent, and he couldnt corrupt his former precious student... He had to get her off of him before he acted on instinct, but he had already been to the edge and back of his restraint once, and he wasnt so sure if he would be able to go back this time.

"Kakashi, are you okay?"Sakura asked with slight concern, since he hadnt said anything or even tried to get up.

There was a breif second and before she knew it, she was on her back on the cold wooden floor and the infamous copy ninja was on top of her, staring into her emerald green eyes topping with luscious black eyelashes with his own onyx eye, breathing slightly heavily. The only thing Sakura could do was shift uncomfortably underneath his gaze, since there was no possible way that a 19 year old female would be able to push a 35 year old shinobi, whom was probably one of the more powerful shinobi in the whole village, off of her. It was practically impossible.

"You gotta stop being a damn tease Sakura..." Kakashi said in a mere whisper, looking down at her with lustful and wanting eyes that could tell exactly how he was feeling and what he wanted to do to the beautiful woman underneath him. One of his hands was being used to keep himself propped up over her, while the other hand went to the curve of her perfectly shaped hips, so she would not be able to get away from his iron grip, even if she tried...

Sakura wasnt exactly sure what was going on, but she was going to find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**I absolutely love all the follows and reviews this story is getting! I'm sorry this one took so long to come out, but i recently got a job and its just been taking so much time up..well please keep reading and reviewing and i'll try to speed up the updates!**

* * *

_"You gotta stop being a damn tease Sakura..." Kakashi said in a mere whisper, looking down at her with lustful and wanting eyes that could tell exactly how he was feeling and what he wanted to do to the beautiful woman underneath him. One of his hands was being used to keep himself propped up over her, while the other hand went to the curve of her perfectly shaped hips, so she would not be able to get away from his iron grip, even if she tried..._

_Sakura wasnt exactly sure what was going on, but she was going to find out soon enough._

* * *

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" the little pinkette questioned nervously, as the copy ninja did not move from on top of her. "What are you doing..?" she added.

Kakashi didnt respond as he let his hands move up the curves of her body, just loving the silky smooth texture of her skin. The feeling was overwhelming as his fingertips found their way under the hem of her shirt, sending chills up Sakura's spine. She could not even comprehend what he was doing to her, but it felt amazing. She was not a virgin anymore, losing that a while back after a one night stand at one of the local clubs and a few bottles of sake, but she never experienced what it truely felt like to be caressed by someone. Her one night stand was pretty much just drunk sloppy sex, that she did not even really enjoy since the guy she was with finished so quickly, not being able to control himself after 3 bottles of sake.

Kakashi slowly inched her shirt up her body, to the point where Sakura's perky C-cup breasts were fully exposed, but Sakura did not really mind, since she was too lost in the feeling of ecxtacy. She kept her eyes closed as her face flushed pink. She suddenly let out a gasp, as she felt Kakashi's warm, soft lips wrap around one of the little pink nubs of her breasts, while his hand twirled the other nub between his finger tips. Sakura could not help but let out a light moan, as his tongue expertly played with her breasts, and his other hand roamed down to the hem of her shorts, pulling them down to her knees, and Sakura helped them the rest of the way off. She did not even consider the fact that she could take this opportunity to look at Kakashi's unmasked face, but that thought did not cross her mind, as she was lost in pleasure.

When they were completely off, Sakura could feel Kakashi's hot breath cascade down across her skin, as he let his tongue run down the length of her stomach..down to her hip..and then a little bit lower to the small, neatly trimmed patch of pink curls, before Sakura's eyes went wide as to what he was about to do.

"N-no! Not there! " Sakura yelled as she attempted to squirm away, not wanting him to taste her. She knew about this kind of sexual act, but she didnt think it would be somthing she would enjoy, since she could not really fathom the idea of letting a man taste her down there.

But it was already too late, as Kakashi closed the distance between his mouth and her sex. He dreamt about this for too long to scew it up now, and he wanted her to enjoy it to the fullest. Sakura let out another gasp, and a moan came quickly after, as her body was then engulfed in the wonderful feeling of Kakashi's mouth pleasuring her.

Sakura was completely caught off guard when Kakashi plunged a finger deep inside of her wet walls, earning another yelp of pleasure escaping her lips. It wasnt long before her inserted another finger into her, and let his other hand reach up and twirl one her nipples between his fingertips. She did not even think about what they were doing, as she was completely lost in pleasure and contentment, as she let her fingers get entwined with his hair, since she needed something to hang on to so she wouldnt go completely crazy. It was so intense...and it felt so amazing...and she was just so close to her very first orgasm...

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" a blonde boy screamed as he pounded his fist against the door, almost to the point of accidentally breaking it down.. Naruto was expecting to train today with Kakashi, but when he didnt show at the training grounds, Naruto of course, could not help but get pissed.

The next thing Sakura knew, she was fully dressed, although her clothes were a little messy, and sitting on the couch, no doubt the work of Kakashi, trying to make the scene look normal again, and his mask was pulled up before she had a chance to sneak a peak, before opening the door, only to see an annoyed Naruto.

"What the hell Kakashi-sensei! I thought we were going to train!" Naruto shouted, only now noticing Sakura, with a look of confusion on his face. "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" the boy asked curiously as he tilted his head a little to one side, almost making him resemble a curious cat.

Sakura couldnt think of an imediate response, but Kakashi soon chimed in with an answer. "We havent seen each other so we were just catching up about various topics." Kakashi replied, with his famous eye crinkle. Naruto, not eve thinking to give it a second thought since Kakashi seemed so casual about it, just nodded in response.

"But Kakashi-senseiiiiiiiii" Naruto whined. "You promised we'd train todaaayyyy!" he added, crossing his arms with a little pout. It amazed Sakura at how much his looks grew as he aged, and he no longer looked like an annoying little 12 year old boy anymore. Now he looked like a man, and it really did suprise her. He was actually...handsome. Although, he did still have to work on that personality of his. Sakura chuckled quietly to herself about her former teamate's transformation from a child to an adult, and she couldnt help but wonder if Naruto felt the same way about her.

"Yes, yes Naruto." Kakashi said, trying to stop the annoying whining that the blonde boy was so accustomed to, to get his way, and it usually worked. "I promise we will try to arrange to train another day, and i'll get back to you on it." Kakashi added, scratching the back of his head in annoyance.

Naruto's face suddenly lit up with joy, since he really did want to train with Kakashi. "Promiseee?" He bugged. "Your not just gonna avoid me for a few weeks again, are you?" He looked up at Kakashi, with eyes begging him not to. Kakashi merely groaned in defeat. "Yes Naruto, I promise i'll train with you." He sighed, rubbing his forhead to relieve the headache slowing spreading thoughout his head, obviously from the blonde's bothersome voice. "Now get out of my appartment." He growled, as he pushed Naruto back out of his appartment and slamed the door on him.

Beyond the door, you could hear a frustrated Naturo stumble, grumble to himself a bit, then stomp off angrily down the hallway and eventually to the point where the sound was completely gone. Kakashi was pissed, and just very slighty guilty at how rudely he treated Naruto, but he deserved it for causing such a ruckus, interupting something 'important' and giving him a headache..Sakura was at a loss for words. She didnt really want to bring up what just happened between them because it was just an awkward conversation waiting to happen. Sakura just shifted uncomfortably in her spot, unsure of what to do.

Kakashi just dropped onto the couch next to her, as he sighed and continued rubbing his temples on his forhead, trying to relieve himself of the throbbing pain in his head. It was silent for a few minutes, until Kakashi finally spoke up ad said something he just had to get off his chest.

"I'm so sorry.."He appologized, in almost a mere whisper. "I shouldnt have done that. I'm your former teacher for god's sake. I should have thought about it more rationally than just acting rash." He added. Sakura was completely caught offguard by his sudden appology, and she almost teared up a bit because of it, although she did not really understand why. "I understand if you dont want to speak to me right now." he continued.

Sakura was about to speak up, when Kakashi suddenly arose from where he was sitting on the couch, and headed toward his room. She did not really know what ot do, so she acted on instinct and followed him. Right when Kakashi was about to close the door to his room and lay down face first on his bed, Sakura caught the door before it shut and sat down next to him, looking at his dissheveled silver locks of hair and his broad shoulders. She wished he would just wrap his arms around her and...Sakura caught what she was thinking and abruptly shook the thoughts from her head. It was obvious that Kakashi did not want anything to happen between them since they were once teacher and student, but Sakura just couldnt help herself.

Kakashi stayed where he was, face first on his bed with his forhead pressed against his arms, which was a lovely king sized bed, able to fit at least 3 people on it, even when Sakura sat down next to him. It was when he felt movement on his bed did he turn around to look at her, only to see her laying down on her side..next to him..on his bed.

"Are you mad at me?" Sakura asked nervously, and Kakashi was caught off guard by the question. Why would he be mad at her? It was him who did something wrong to her, not the other way around, and he did not want her to think she did something wrong, because she didnt. Kakashi abruptly turned to his side so he was facing her, and brushed a few locks of her silky pink hair out of her face, so he could see her beautiful emerald green eyes, with their thick, luscious eye lashes more clearly, and he rested him palm on her cheek, cupping it in his hand, loving the smooth and milky quality of her skin.

"Why would I be mad at you..?" Kakashi began, in a tone of voice she has never heard him speak with before. It sounded almost like he was afraid...afraid that he was going to hurt her, as if she were a gentle little bird with a broken wing, and she did not like it one bit. "I'm the one who did something terribly wrong...I'm so sorry Sakura, I shouldnt have done that to you..please forgive me.." He continued. He didnt want to lose her, not this way.

The pinkette did not exactly know how to reply to what he said. Her tongue searched for the right words for this situation to make it better and let him know what she really wanted, but she found absolutely none. She figured, that she would have to show him through her actions how she felt.

Sakura reached her arm up, slowly but surely, to the top of his mask, and hooked her fingers around it. She looked him in the eyes to see if there was any resistance or a hint that he did not want her to do this, but she found none, so she continued to pull down. After what seemed like an eternity, Kakashi's mask was completely off and pooled around his neck, and Sakura gasped.

He was stunning. Absolutely stunning. She could see why he wore the mask all the time. If not, he would have women throwing themselves at him from left and right. It surely would have been imensely annoying, especially since he was a ninja and he had to stay concealed most of the time. He skin was flawless, except for the scar that ran the length of his hidden eye, and a small birthmark just above his upper lip, which Sakura found dyingly adorable.

It was then that finally Sakura was the one who acted on instinct, and pushed Kakashi so he was laying on his back, and then she reached her leg over so she was on top of him, with one leg and one arm on each side of him and she was looking down at his beautiful face. She was nervous at what she was doing, but even though she was slightly scared, she just did what she thought was right, and what was good for the moment. Kakashi was wide-eyed at the straight forwardness of her actions, and he did not really know what to expect from her actions. He was too afraid of scaring her away, so he just layed there to see where she would lead this to.

"Sakura..what are you-" Kakashi's words were soon cut off, by Sakura's warm, soft lips crashing down onto his, in the most passionate, and heated kiss he has probably ever had. There tongues entertwined with each other, playing a small game of cat and mouse, and their pants filled the room. Sakura felt a tingle crawl up her spine from the wonderful bliss of the kiss, and Kakashi surely felt the same way. They were both aroused and heated in the moment, and it just felt completely and deliciously right. Sakura and Kakashi wanted this moment to continue forever, just lost in utter bliss. They were lost in passion and delerious pleasure as Kakashi let him arms wrap around her slim waist tightly, this time not letting go, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**::Author's Note::**

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Hurricane Sandy had a role in that, thanksgiving also, and school as well. I went a while without power, and then I had to go to work everyday because of thanksgiving coming soon, and then school doesnt really help out either. I'll try to update a little faster now that I have a little time on my hands! Thank you so much to everyone who has been following, favoriting, and reviewing! Its really appreciated!**

**I dont own naruto, and remember kids, it isnt rated M for nothing!**

* * *

_"Sakura..what are you-" Kakashi's words were soon cut off, by Sakura's warm, soft lips crashing down onto his, in the most passionate, and heated kiss he has probably ever had. There tongues entertwined with each other, playing a small game of cat and mouse, and their pants filled the room. Sakura felt a tingle crawl up her spine from the wonderful bliss of the kiss, and Kakashi surely felt the same way. They were both aroused and heated in the moment, and it just felt completely and deliciously right. Sakura and Kakashi wanted this moment to continue forever, just lost in utter bliss. They were lost in passion and delerious pleasure as Kakashi let him arms wrap around her slim waist tightly, this time not letting go, no matter what._

Kakashi let his hands reach up and inch up her shirt, finally giving up on trying to have any sort of restraint at all. Trying to keep himself from touching the beautiful girl..no..woman, on top of him was seemingly impossible. Kakashi just had to have more of her, and then all of her completely. Sakura was of course, not complaining. After all, she was the one who initiated any sort of intimacy between them. She did not know why, let alone even understand why, she felt as if she needed to touch him..and feel ever single part of him.

It was not long before Kakashi was able to completely rid Sakura of her shirt, and she was so incredibly beautiful. Her silky skin almost glowed with radiance and beauty. Of course, there were very, very faint scars scattered in different parts of her body, which was obvious for a kunoichi to have, but because of Sakura's superb healing abilities, she was able to keep any major scars from staying on her body and blemishing her skin. This all seemed too good to be true for Kakashi, the woman who was the object of many of his fantasies was now going to be claimed his, and nothing was going to stop him.

A slight moan escaped Sakura's cherry colored lips, when she felt Kakashi's mouth close around the tip of one of her breasts, and before she could even blink, or even process what happened, Kakashi had her on her back, with him o top of her, his body comfortably nestled between her legs. Sakura did not mind. In fact, she even enjoyed having him within such a close vicinity of her. Sakura lifted herself up slightly so Kakashi could take her bottom off, and Kakashi happily obliged, but his lips never left her breasts.

"Hey..this isnt fair.." Sakura managed to say between moans, reffering to her being completely naked by this point, and him being clothed.

Kakashi could not help but let out a low, sexy chuckle at her statement, then slowly lifted off his shirt, then removed his pants, leaving on only his boxers. He didnt want to let out his manhood just yet, knowing that if he did, he would not be able to restrain himself and take her right then and there. No, first, he wanted her to be as wet as possible, and he wanted this moment to last.

Kakashi's hands roamed around her body, while his mouth focused on her breasts, and his hand trailed down her chest, to her stomach, past that small pink thatch of curled, to her sweet spot, ad Sakura let out a yelp of pleasure, as Kakashi's fingers gently circled around her small bud of pleasure, causing her to grow even more wet with each passing minute. Sakura gasped and moaned, loving absolutely everything the Copy Ninja was doing to her body. It felt just so incredible...

It was then that Kakashi plunged his middle finger into the depths of her satin walls, and Sakura sucked in a breath as her pleasure grew. He then shoved in another finger, and began thrusting into her, slowly at first, but began picking up speed. His pointer and middle finger were thrusting deep into her, all while his thumb continuely rubbed and attacked her clit. It just felt so amazing, and within minutes, Sakura's body began to buck against his hand, her entire body surging with pleasure from one of the most amazing orgasms she has probably ever had in her life, that lasted almost a whole minute.

Kakashi kept his hand where it was, still thrusting in and out of her satin walls while he waited for her body to calm down, his mouth still on her breasts, alternating between each one, making sure they both got the same amount of attention they deserved. After her climax subsided, Kakashi just could not hold himself back any longer, as he had to have her now.

Kakashi unbuttoned his black boxers and released his manhood from its fabric prison. Sakura was only able to catch a glimpse of it, and then she gasped. It had to be at least 8 inches long and two inches thick. Her last partner was only a pathetic 4 inches, and she has never taken anyone that big before. The thought of a cock that big stabbing into her multiple times scared her slighty, but at the same time, increased her growing arousal.

And then, without any further waiting, Kakashi positioned himself at her enterance and slowly began entering her, not wanting to hurt her in any way. He could not help but let out a low groan as he pushed himself into her, loving every minute he was inside her wet, velvety walls. Sakura had little to no pain, and complete pleasure since she already was not a virgin, so this was amazing for her as well. Kakashi paused for a moment, letting her adjust to the size of his manhood, before he slowly began pumping his hips, in and out of her.

After a few minutes had passed, Kakashi began picking up speed, fairly certain that Sakura had absolutely no pain at this point. Each thrust Kakashi made into her was deep and pleasuring, and just felt down right perfect. Kakashi's speed just kept increasing and increasing, to the point where Sakura concluded that he reached a speed that was only obtainable by an elite shinobi. Their moans filled the room, as they were lost in the pleasure of each other's body. It was pure exctacy. Sakura was completely surprisd at how much stamina the man had, considering that at least 30 minutes passed already, but Sakura was not complaining. They both wished that this pleasure could continue forever, but they knew that that wish was impossible. Their bodies were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, ad Kakashi's hair was falling in front of his face, creating a look that Sakura found undoubtly sexy.

"S-sakura..." Kakashi managed to say between thrusts, and she could tell that Kakashi was so close, and dying for release.

Just with Kakashi giving her that small plea sent Sakura over the edge, her body coursing with pure heaven, and that was all Kakashi needed to know that he could finally release. With one final thrust, Kakashi let himself fill her, his member pulsing with each spurt. He colapsed on top of her, sstired from over 45 minutes of thrusting. Both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat, and they were both panting in time with each other.

Sakura was quite content with how things worked out, but now she wondered how their relationship will be after this little event. She hoped things would pick up between them, but knowing the type of man Kakashi is, she was not exactly sure if that was going to happen. She let these thoughts ponder through her mind as they both drifted off into a light sleep, without saying a word to each other.

**The Next Morning**

It was about 6:15 in the morning when Sakura finally began to stir awake. She was aware of the emptiness of the bed, figuring that Kakashi, being the elite ninja that he is, was already awake and up and about, considering she was sleeping in his room. Sakura slowly arose from his bed, the first thing she planned on doing was taking a shower, since she still had all the reminants from last night's events still on and in her body.

Sakura stepped into the hallway and took a towel from the hallway closet, and made her way into the bathroom. She still did not see Kakashi yet, but she figured he was running some errands or something, since that was not unusual for him. Sakura set the shower to the hottest setting, waited for the water to heat up, then stepped inside.

The hot water scalded her skin slightly, but she enjoyed the slight burning sensation on her skin all over her body. She made sure that she removed all of Kakashi's fluids in and on her body, to prevent herself from getting pregnant. She also used some of her medical knowledge and jutsus on herself to be 100% sure that she would not get pregnant, and that there was no chance that she could get pregnant.

Sakura emerged from the shower about fifteen minutes later, and wrapped herself in a fluffy dark blue towel, that was no doubt Kakashi's towel, and rung her hair out in the sink so that way her hair would not drip onto the floor. she loved how the air outside of the shower sent chills down her spine after spending time in a really hot shower. It was just an interesting sensation that she loved. Just then she realised..She forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom so she could change in there, without having to be in the hallway in just a towel...Seeing as there was really no other choice, she decided to make a break for her room, since that was wear all her clothes were. Sakura was so lost in her thoughts by the time that she stepped out of the shower, that she had no clue what she was about to do. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, she ran into a broad chest, and not the broad chest of someone she was expecting. Both her and the person she ran into were sent in different directions on either side of the hallway, and Sakura landed flat on her butt, hitting her head on the wall behind her. She was left in a daze for a few moments, whent the other person spoke.

"S-sakura-chan?!" An all too familiar voice exclaimed, and when Sakura finally came out of her daze, she saw the same blonde haired ninja she spent most of her ninja training days with also sprawled out his butt, and she assumed he was the person she bumped into. She also saw two figures at the end of the hallway, one with silver hair and the other with raven-black hair, all too obvious of who they were.

"God damn it Naruto.." Sakura whined as she rubbed the back of her head in pain. She looked at each of them, annoyed by what happened, when she saw that all of their eyes were wide and their mouths agape.

"What are you looking-" she began to say but cut herself off, when she saw the towel was in front of her by her feet, and not around her body.

Sakura let out a scream as she grabbed the towel and ran into her room, completely embarassed at the fact that her old team just saw her completely naked. She made sure she locked the door, that way Naruto could not get in.

"C'monnn Sakura-channnn! I didnt mean to! come out so we all can go to Ichiraku's! I'm starrviinngggg" Naruto whined through the door, and Sakura made sure he would not be able to get inside. She figured their team was having a sort of reunion, that she didnt know about, until now.

Sakura sighed and stood up, deciding to hurry up and get dressed so they could just let this event be forgotten quickly. She dressed herself in a white halter top and emerald green skirt, that matched her eyes perfectly, with a pair of white sandals. She took a quick glance in the mirror, approving her outfit, and opened the door. Little did she know, Naruto was listening through the door with his head pressed against it to see if she way okay, and when she suddenly opened the door, he fell right on top of her.

"Tch..God damn it Naruto! Get off!" Sakura shouted, when suddenly Kakashi appeared next to them and almost threw the blonde off of Sakura.

"Lets go eat before Ichiraku's gets too crowded." Kakashi said with his famous eye crinkle. All three of his former students looked at him with a surprised face at how roughly he just treated Naruto, but none of them said anything as they made their way toward to ramen shop.

When they finally arrived, they all sat down with Sakura on one end, kakashi next to her, naruto next to Kakashi, and Sasuke next to Naruto. They ordered their food and drinks and were silent for a while, until an unfamiliar man sat down sloppily next to Sakura, obviously intoxicated, and made a move on her.

"Heyyyy baby, wanna come to my place with me after you finish your food? You look a little tense, and i'm pretttyyy good at massages." He slurred as he slung an arm over her shoulders and set the other one in her lap, a little too close to her inner thighs, and was slowly inching upwards toward her lady parts. Sakura looked at him disgustedly, but before she could do anything to stop the drunk man, all three of her teammates had him in their grasp faster than a starved dog retreiving a bone.

Kakashi had him pinned against his wall by his neck, having him an inch or two off the ground, Sasuke had a kunai pressed close to the man's face, and Naruto had his lower half pinned, so the man could not possibly move at all. All three of them thought of Sakura as a delicate flower, even though she had her incredible strength, and that she should not ever be tainted by such a man, and they were infuriated at the fact that he dared to so much as lay a hand on her.

"Sorry, but she's with us." Kakashi said with a dealthy polite tone and his usual eye crinkle, before all three of them did a sort of combo move, where Kakashi tossed the man up high into the sky, Naruto was already in the air and smacked him down with a roundhouse kick, and Sasuke delivered the final kick that sent him flying through the air before he even hit the ground.

"I dont think he will be wanting ramen for a while." Naruto said happily as the three men sat down in their same spots as before the unwanted visitor came and began to eat their meals that came as soon as they sent the man flying out of Konoha. Sakura remained speechless, but thankful at their actions, as they all ate silently. It was not an awkward silence anymore, more like a content silence. Sakura just smiled as she ate her ramen.


End file.
